Historically, most organizations viewed environmental management as an obligation, driven by regulatory mandates and restrictions. Management focused on minimizing cost, managing risks, and avoiding unnecessary interference in their primary lines of business. Compliance and other environmental management actions were addressed as an afterthought, when the broad strategy and design for products had been defined and manufacturing had begun. Today, in response to the converging forces of increased competition, tougher environmental challenges, and more demanding customers, a fundamental shift is taking place. Industries ranging from cosmetics to computers to telecommunications are beginning to actively seek opportunities to gain competitive advantage through environmental excellence. Those organizations that integrate environmental factors into their business strategy and product design are finding that it can contribute to rather than hinder, their financial performance. Products are being designed with an eye toward life-cycle costs and environmental impact. For example, many governmental authorities are beginning to require that a firm take back its products at the end of the product's life cycle, and customers will soon expect this as a standard feature of all products.
In addition, strict environmental regulations regarding hazardous substances are now in place, and continue to become even more extensive. This oftentimes contradictory array of regulations and product requirements has created an even greater burden on the product designer who endeavors to create a product that will meet the expectations and requirements of both today's market and the market of the future. A need exists for a tool that a designer can use to effectively assess the environmental impact of a design, thus creating a product that can be deemed "environmentally friendly".